Abraham Ford
, Dwight, The Saviors |skills =Brute strength, Expert hand-to-hand combatant, Gunman-ship, Leadership skills |hobby = Killing walkers, drinking beer, having sex with Rosita |goals = Kill all walkers and hostile humans, Save the world, Protect his friends from any threats |type of anti-hero = Military, Monster Slayer, Brute, In Love, Tragic}} TV Series= Abraham Ford was a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in 's . He served as a supporting protagonist during the second half of and one of the main protagonists from to . He and his travelling companions Rosita Espinosa and Eugene Porter are en route to . He soon became a productive, vital and loyal member to Rick and the rest of the group, until at the hands of the villainous . Overview Personality Abraham is a reckless and proud individual with a short temper and an equally profound wittiness. He is brave, strong, persevering and also has a violent and rude side. He's also sorrowful for his entire family's death. He is the living juxtaposition between recklessness and wisdom. Despite his violent tendencies, Abraham is wise and thoughtful, providing insightful advise and council to his friends. His tragic post-apocalyptic experiences had rendered him a depressed, hopeless shell of his former self afflicted with PTSD, and he was only able to push forward if given a clear mission. He has made great strides on the road to recovery. Despite his rough, brash nature, Abraham greatly enjoys having fun, which he can find in killing walkers or admittedly, fighting other people, as noted by Tara Chambler, he smiles while killing the undead. His fun-loving side can also be seen in his evident sense of humor and peculiar choices of profanity, his most prominent personality quirk. He also loves alcohol and does not like to socialize. While he initially seems to adjust to being in the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Abraham's PTSD worsens during the quarry plan, as he begins to show suicidal tendencies, by taking on walkers that are splitting off from the herd. These tendencies also caused him to risk his life, either by falling or by being bitten, by trying to get an RPG that was stuck with a hanging walker, and his frustrations leads to him screaming at the walker. He is greatly intrigued by the prospect of starting a new family, both to carry on humanity and get through his funk. Even in the face of death, even if it is going to be a slow and painful death, Abraham is shown to be absolutely fearless and defiant when Negan executed him by smashing his head multiple times with his baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, "Lucille". In his final moments, Abraham died a noble and courageous man who made his final humorous words to his murderer, "Suck... my... nuts." Pre-Apocalypse Houston, Texas Abraham was born in the mid 1960's, where he grew up in Houston, Texas, however, not much is known regarding that of his early childhood. At a young age, he enrolled into the U.S Military where he most presumably served in the middle-east, and through his years of service, he eventually gained the rank of sergeant. At one point Abraham alongside several of his comrades found themselves stranded in the desert (approximately 30 kilometres apart from their base) which had been caused by a camel which had digested their transport keys, to their relief, the animal eventually defecated the keys and their squadron managed to return home. Outside of his military career, Abraham grew to become a family man, where he met a woman named Ellen where the two fell in love and became married, together the pair had two children named A.J and Becca. The four lived together as a typical family, located in Houston, Texas where they attended several country fairs as well as a goat rodeo. It is hinted however that due Abraham’s war-time experience gradually moulded him into an incredibly brutal and malicious man and thus his aggressive demeanour heavily strained the relationship between him and his family a great deal, and thus they secretly became fearful of him. Post-Apocalypse After the onset of the outbreak, Abraham was present with his family alongside several of their neighbours in Houston where together they holed themselves up inside a local grocery store. However upon returning from a supply run, Abraham discovered that his once trusted comrades had raped his wife in his absence, causing Abraham to brutally retaliate, (killing four men in the process.) This event was witnessed by his family whom became traumatized by his actions to where eventually they decided to leave him out of fear. After reading a note left behind, Abraham desperately searched for his family until he tragically discovered that his family had been devoured by walkers on the road; devastated by the loss of his entire family Abraham swiftly attempted to commit suicide only to be fatefully alerted by Eugene Porter whom he saved from three pursuing walkers whom Eugene then proposed to him an important mission. Upon being informed (under the unknowingly false pretence) of Eugene's ability to develop a cure - this led Abraham to a regained sense of purpose and thus he personally vowed to help deliver him to their intended destination - Washington D.C. At some point during their travels, the two encountered a group of survivors consisting of Rosita Espinosa, Josiah, Stephanie, Warren, Rex, Pam, Roger, Dirk, and Josephine, whom were fending of against the infected, where Abraham assisted them. Impressed with their skill, Abraham recruited them into their group and agreed to fulfil their mission to deliver Eugene to Washington. Over time Abraham and Rosita developed a romantic relationship with each other, throughout their journey through Houston to Georgia they gradually lost group members one-by-one until Rosita was the sole member left from her original group. Appearances Trivia *The name used for Abraham's casting call was "John Tyler", until the casting was revealed at NYCC on October 12, 2013. *Michael Cudlitz has said the following about his character: "Abraham is someone who comes with a lot of emotional baggage. And he’s on a mission." *Abraham has been noted for his unique catchphrases and amusing choices of profanity. **'When you were pouring the Bisquick...were you trying to make pancakes?' **'Son of a dick'. **'Oh, honey, look at you. You're a damn mess!' **'Maybe I'll let you shave me down all over... dolphin smooth.' **'I don't give a monkey's left nut!' **'We don't give two short and curlies what it looks like'. **'We take a breath, we slow down, shit inevitably goes down'. **"Ain't a damned corner of this damned earth that hasn't been dicked hard beyond all damned recognition!" **'The plan just got dicked'. **'I'm about ready to tear the world a brand-new asshole.' **'How long you think Rick and Michonne been uggin' bumplies?' **'Mother Dick'. **'There is a vast ocean of shit, that you people don't known shit about. Rick knows every fine grain of said shit and then some'. **'You know how to bite a dick, Eugene. I mean that with the utmost respect.' **'Make room for my freckled ass!' **'Loose ends make my ass itch.' **'We got a shit storm behind Door A and a storm of shit behind Door B.' **'I will not lie down. I will not abase. I will not give up the ship.' **'You'd have better luck picking up a turd by its clean end.' **'What the bitch?' **'Bitch nuts' **'You'd be better picking up a turd by it's clean end' **'Why are Dingleberries brown? Just the way shit is.' **'Nibble on that' **'I'm fit as a damn fiddle.' **'Just grabbing the bull by the nut sack.' **'We are neck-deep up shit creek with our mouths wide open!' **"Suck... my...nuts." *Abraham is one of the few characters in the TV Series to be left-handed. *Abraham is one of the few characters in the TV Series to outlive their Comic counterpart, though unfortunately, he is killed by Negan only two episodes later, and in-universe, only a day or two later. *Abraham is the last member of his family to die. *In the Comic Series, Abraham is killed shortly after The Saviors are first introduced in Issue 97, and Abraham did not get to fight or kill any of The Saviors before he was killed by Dwight in an act of surprise in Issue 98. In the TV Series, however, Abraham, along with Daryl Dixon and Sasha Williams, met The Saviors during Season 6, Episode 6: "Always Accountable" (which was the debut of The Saviors), and he managed to survive their attack on him and his friends and fought alongside his allies against The Saviors since then, and Abraham managed to personally kill several Saviors and live long enough to meet their leader Negan, who brutally kills Abraham in the Season 6 finale. *Abraham has proven to be the physically strongest member of Rick's group as demonstrated by single-handedly killing four survivors (beating one of them with a soup can), almost beating Eugene to death whilst fending off against Glenn and Tara simultaneously, easily pinning down Glenn, subduing Pete, and swiftly repelling Rick. Also, he managed to survive the first hit in the head by Negan's baseball bat "Lucille", and Abraham was only slightly in pain as he stands up straight and mutters to Negan "Suck... my... nuts." before finally dying after being hit by Lucille a second time. Negan even stated that Abraham was "taking it like a champ" after the first blow, showing how tough Abraham was. *Abraham is the second main character to die in a season finale, the first being Andrea and the third being Sasha Williams. *Michael Cudlitz speculates that Abraham wasn't randomly chosen but rather Negan intended to kill him because of his lack of fear towards him, and perceived him as a threat. *Abraham is the first and only character to technically die in two different seasons. While not revealed, he is killed in the Season 6 finale. His death is shown in full during the Season 7 premiere. *Abraham's death in the TV Series is similar to Glenn's death in the Comic Series, even though Glenn dies shortly after Abraham dies, and Glenn dies in a nearly identical way to his Comic counterpart. *Before being bludgeoned by Negan, Abraham discretely made his "peace sign" to Sasha. **He was not allowed to look at her due to the fact that in the season 6 POV shot, the camera was focused on Negan the whole time. *Abraham is the first member of the Negan lineup to die, the second being Glenn Rhee, the third being Sasha Williams, and the fourth being Carl Grimes. *In the Comic Series, Abraham's last appearance was in the 99th issue, and in the TV Series, his last appearance was in the 99th episode. External links _(TV_Series)| |walkingdead|Walking Dead}} |-|Comic Series= Abraham Ford is a main character first encountered in Issue 53 of ' and is a Sergeant in the U.S. Army and a sports coach before the outbreak. Following the death of Tyreese, Abraham later takes on the role of Rick's right hand man. His main role in the group is to assist keeping the group members safe from any type of threat. Ultimately, however, he is killed by Dwight with a crossbow arrow through the back of his head and through his right eye. Characteristics and Role Though initially hostile to Rick's group, believing them too inexperienced with the apocalypse, and a hindrance in his mission of delivering Eugene to Washington, D.C., he grew to accept them, and become the group's main enforcer, replacing the hole left by Tyreese's death. He also formed a close bond with Rick, relating to his experiences of family loss in the apocalypse, even after the two clashed for leadership in their first meetings together. After Eugene revealed himself as a liar, telling the group that he is not actually a scientist, and has no clue what caused the apocalypse, Abraham loses confidence in himself. This causes him to step-down from his joint leadership role with Rick, believing Rick to be a more capable leader, and he settles as Rick's second in command, helping Rick make any important decisions, but, not involving himself too much in group matters. It is also revealed that Abraham never loved one of his travelling companions, Rosita, despite telling her so, and providing her comfort. He decides to cheat on her by sleeping with an Alexandria Safe-Zone resident, Holly, after saving her life. He tells Rosita that he only formed a romantic relationship with her because he did not want to be lonely, and that she felt like the last women on Earth to him, in a way doing it out of pity for her. However, in his dying moments, Abraham tells Eugene that he wants him to look after Rosita, saying he just wants her to be happy like he was with Holly, never wishing to hurt her despite seemingly wanting to before his final moments. His death has shown to have had a significant impact on the survivors, emotionally and practically. Rick openly acknowledged Abraham's important role as muscle for the Community shortly after his death, explaining to the group that seeking aid from the Hilltop Colony is needed to fill the power void Abraham's death has created. Appearances Trivia *According to Eugene, he, Abraham, and Rosita were traveling from Houston when they met Rick's group at the Greene family farm. This makes the trio one of the furthest traveling groups in the series to be encountered by Rick's group. *Robert Kirkman has stated that Abraham is one of the characters that he regrets killing off. **Abraham's death was not planned until the very issue he died in. Originally, Dwight and the other Saviors were going to engage in a firefight with Eugene and Abraham, leading the two to retreat back to the Alexandria Safe-Zone unharmed. While writing the issue, Robert Kirkman thought that was "lame" and had Abraham shot through the head with an arrow. **Abraham is the last named character to die in a double-digit issue. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Right-Hand Category:In Love Category:Monster Slayers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Suicidal Category:Big Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Leaders Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Honorable Category:Berserkers Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Dreaded Category:Honest Category:Spouses Category:Charismatic Category:Casanova Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Titular Category:Deceased Category:Wise Category:Posthumous Category:Comic Relief Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:The Walking Dead Heroes